


Loud

by sprx77



Category: Naruto
Genre: Also I need sleep, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kakashi likes giving blowjobs, M/M, This could really easily turn into a longer fic, Timbitat: Write Every Day, where Kakashi drools around cock and has the time of his life but like.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: Kakashi is only loud when he's got cock in his mouth. Tobirama appreciates the view (among other things).





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uintuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/gifts).



> Like, I dunno, a reward for the sounds you made re: the other blowjob thing? Or an apology for teasing you about them. Happy birthday!

Usually pressing his cock into someone’s mouth shuts them up.

Not so with Kakashi.

He’s not loud as a general rule, rather subdued even as he’s not particularly stingy with witty comments—something Tobirama definitely appreciates, when they’re not in meetings. So the man is a little quiet, especially when he chooses to stand next to that stunning display of muscle that is Might Gai—

Tobirama left the village in _good hands_ , or at least good genetics for eye candy—

 _Until_ , apparently, you paint his bottom lip with a cock and suddenly he can’t shut up.

“Do I need to give you something to gag on?” He holds the base with one hand, reaches into silver hair with the other.

Unlike his own, it’s _truly_ silver, not just white, and the effect is rather fetching alongside his paler digits.

Kakashi pants against the head of his cock, mouth dropping open at the grip he takes. His eyes are a little glassy already, and Tobirama hasn’t even given him an inch.

“Well?” He can’t do anything about the smirk in his voice, shudders a little at the way moist air feels even as he rests the crown along the seam of those pink lips, wet and glistening from his attention.

Kakashi swallows heavily; it makes his jaw drop a little further.

“I’ll be honest,” he speaks, the sounds shaping into words Tobirama can _feel_. “Pretty sure I’d just moan around it.”

“Good.” Tobirama slips forward, releasing his grip on himself to tangle both hands into soft hair, and his cock slips into slack warmth with no resistance whatsoever.

Kakashi opens his mouth for him eagerly, easily, and heat punches Tobirama in the gut when the man does, in fact, let loose what certainly feels like an involuntary moan as the length of him slides along a flat tongue, slow and dirty.

The vibrations have his toes curling.

God, this was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitelynotaminion.tumblr.com and we have a dirty, dirty rare pair discord. Hmu for links.


End file.
